Not Like the Others
by Dream'sRealm
Summary: The story of how a Chinese botanist showed Caesar and his apes that there was more to humans than meets the eye.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dawn of the Planet of the Apes or its characters. I do however own my OC: Mei Ling. **

**Theme Song: Friendship to Last by Two Steps From Hell **

Before the outbreak of the deadly Simian flu virus, Doctor Mei Ling was an accomplished botanist. She loved the earth like very few people could and published several works against pollution. She was also an avid researcher on plant pharmaceuticals. It was Mei's goal in life to aid others and her work was indeed aiding many until chaos erupted due to the virus.

She was forced to flee her lab in Northern California and move south in order to avoid the infected and the chaos in more populated areas. It pained her to see the human race so broken, turning on friends and neighbors like rabid dogs. Still, if only for her own sake, she held on to what little hope she had left and continued her work in the wilderness.

Life was lonely yet peaceful as she continued her work on researching new herbal cures. There was no need for alternative energy or the boycotting of pollution, other areas of her study. The human race was dwindling and all civilization quickly became overrun with nature. If it weren't for the heavy loss of life, Mei wouldn't have complained.

However, things drastically changed when on her travels, she became careless. She carried no weapons, instead choosing to live in peace with the land. Much to her chagrin, it nearly became her downfall when she stumbled upon a pack of wolves.

With only a small swiss army knife as protection, she ran through the thick forest, chest heaving as she attempted to evade the predators. She gasped as she tripped over a gnarled root, the worn cargo bag that housed her notebooks and herbs flying out of her hand. Mei attempted to right herself before crying out in pain. She had twisted her ankle.

Her warm brown eyes widened in fear as the wolves advanced on her, snarling as they drew closer and closer. She pushed herself onto her elbows and tried to crawl away but it was no use. She was cornered.

One of the wolves advanced on her, so close that Mei could feel its breath. She closed her eyes and braced for the end before a wooshing sound met her ears. She hesitantly opened her eyes and gasped again at what she observed. A wooden spear had impaled the wolf in front of her.

Throaty cries reverberated off the trees around her as-

"What?" she whispered in shock as the giant apes leapt out of the canopy and began chasing the wolves away.

She yelped in surprise as one landed in front of her. His appearance was fierce, his muscular body being covered in white and red war paint but that is not what froze Mei in her tracks. It was his eyes, green orbs that were filled with a bright intelligence.

The ape's eyes narrowed as he seemed to study her suspiciously. Another ape with scars across his shoulder walked up to him with Mei's bag in tow. What they did next however shocked Mei even more.

They signed to each other.

_No human guns. Only books and plants, Father. _The smaller ape glared openly at the woman before handing the other her small knife. _And this. _

The larger ape studied it before turning to Mei. And… he spoke. "Why… are you… here?" His voice was deep and resounded with power despite the awkwardness in which he spoke English.

Mei's eyes widened and she stared at him, mouth agape. A talking ape? That knew English and sign language? How was this possible?

It took her several moments to process what had just happened before she hesitantly began to speak in her clipped accent. "M-My name is Mei Ling…" She slowly outstretched a hand to signify that she meant no harm. "I am a botanist that is studying this area's plant life. I promise you I mean no harm."

The large ape relaxed somewhat though his eyes still portrayed his suspicion. "Are there… others?"

Mei shook her head. "No. I've been alone ever since the outbreak of the virus." She paused before adding with a slight bow of her head, "Thank you, for saving my life."

The large ape slowly nodded before he caught sight of her unnaturally twisted ankle. "You are… hurt."

Mei sighed. "Yes, I do suppose I am."

The large ape seemed to dwell on something before nodding to himself and turning to the other ape. _My son, help this woman onto your horse. We must take her back with us. _

_But, Father, _he furiously signed back. _We know nothing about this human female. She could be lying to us. The humans with guns could be right behind her. _

_May I remind you that humans saved my life? _At this, the smaller ape seemed downcast. _They, like us, are capable of both good and evil. She has no guns and poses no harm to us. She is wounded. We will take her back with us. _

The smaller ape sighed before signing. _Yes, Father. _

Before the large ape could say anything, Mei smiled softly and signed, _I promise you I have no ties with the military and I do not care for guns. I thank you for your help and for trusting a stranger like me. _

The small ape seemed taken aback while the large one simply looked bemused. _How did you learn?_

Mei chuckled and replied, _My mother was deaf. I learned in order to communicate with her at an early age. _

The large ape seemed to take this in before saying, _I too learned but it was to communicate with… a good man. _He straightened himself. _My son, Blue Eyes, will take care of you until we reach our home._

The large ape moved to turn away again before Mei cried, "Wait!" He paused and turned, eyes searching Mei's. She half smiled. _May I at least know the name of my savior?_

"Caesar," the ape replied simply before rejoining his other warriors. Mei met the cold gaze of Blue Eyes before he huffed and gathered her into his arms. With surprising gentleness, Mei was placed upon a brown horse and brought back to the apes' hidden sanctuary.

After the attack led by Koba on the San Francisco colony, Caesar and his people were forced to flee south, away from the human military forces. It was not as glamorous a life as they had built in the redwood forests but his people were safe and that was all that mattered to Caesar.

When Mei arrived at the colony, she could feel the hate, fear, and suspicion surround her like a thundercloud. She nervously averted her gaze as they traveled further into the camp.

Dear Lord, what was to happen to her?

Mei lifted her head as she felt Blue Eyes' arms wrap around her again. Caesar's son did nothing to acknowledge her as he carried her to an elaborate wooden hut and placed her inside where several other apes studied her curiously.

_Harm them and I will be the one to kill you, _Blue Eyes warned before backing out of the structure.

Mei gazed after him before sighing, attempting to expel all the nervousness and fear she felt in that one breath. When she was finished, she turned to the other apes and attempted to smile.

A female walked up to her with a kind expression, immediately relaxing Mei. "Hello," Mei spoke, signing as she went. "I am Mei… May I ask who you are?"

The female's eyes brightened as she replied, _Cornelia. I am Blue Eyes' mother. _Her eyes creased with concern as she observed Mei's injury. _You are hurt? _

Mei half smiled before nodding. _I'm afraid so. You are going to help me?_

Cornelia nodded. _If Caesar trusts you then so do I. _

Mei tried to muffle her cries as her ankle was twisted back into place.

* * *

_You brought her here? _Maurice, a Bornean orangutan and one of Caesar's close friends, asked. _Why?_

_She was injured and posed no harm. Should we not still be attempting peace in order to amend Koba's mistake? _

_You know that I follow you, Caesar, _Rocket, a fellow chimpanzee, added. _But how can we be certain that she is worth our trust? I am not willing to risk more of our kind if she turns out to be treacherous. _

Caesar drew himself up which caused Rocket to bow his head submissively. _Our kind is capable of treachery just like they are and yet it was a human, not an ape, who saved my life. We can never know peace until we are willing to put aside old wrongs. She will stay._

_Yes, Caesar._

* * *

Blue Eyes' brow furrowed in irritation as his younger brother, Malcolm, continued to pester him about their newest visitor.

_When can I meet her? How long is she staying? What does she look like? _

Questions like these continued to barrage Blue Eyes until he roughly signed, _You will not meet her until I am certain she is not a threat, am I clear?_

Malcolm merely scoffed. _Sometimes you are just no fun, Brother. _

Blue Eyes shook his head frustratedly. _When you are older, you will learn. The world is a dangerous place. You must learn to be careful._

However, Malcolm's sense of curiosity outweighed the gravity of his brother's warning. As soon as he could escape from his brother and hunting duty, the small chimp went to visit the strange human female. Her ankle was swollen and she would have to refrain from putting weight on it in order for it to heal but she would live.

The Chinese woman smiled as she observed Malcolm running up to her, stopping just a few feet away. His eyes seemed aglow with wonder as he observed her. Cornelia chuckled as she fondly stroked her son's head.

_Malcolm, this is Mei. _

_I know! _Malcolm excitedly signed back, wooting and nearly jumping in his excitement. _This is the human female that Blue Eyes told me about. _He turned back to Mei, grinning. _Brother told me that he and Father rescued you from wolves. Were you scared? Because Father told me you had no guns, only a little knife. Why were there plants in your bag? Is that what you eat? Do you read, too? Because Brother said-_

_Patience, Malcolm, _Cornelia chuckled. _Let her answer. _

Mei lightly laughed at the child's excitement before replying, _I was very scared and I am thankful that your father and brother rescued me. As for the plants, I study them to make medicines, cures for the sick. And I do indeed read. I have several books in my bag as well as my research. _She warmly smiled. _Do you like to read?_

Malcolm quickly nodded. _Yes. Maurice teaches me and the other children how to read and write. _

_Well, then. You are in luck. I cannot walk and need something to pass the time. _Mei struggled to reach for her bag before Cornelia handed it to her. Mei smiled at her gratefully before taking out a dusty, worn hardback. It was her mother's Bible. _I want to read you a favorite story of mine. It is about a man who helped people with his dreams and my mother would read it to me when I was a child. Does that interest you?_

Malcolm bared his teeth in a grin and nodded excitedly. Mei smiled in return and began to read aloud, dragging a finger along the passage as she went. "Jacob loved Joseph more than any of his other children because Joseph had been born to him in his old age. So one day Jacob had a special gift made for Joseph- a beautiful robe of many colors."

As she read, other apes seemed to take interest in the story. Before Mei knew it, the large hut was crowded with an audience.

Caesar and Blue Eyes observed from the doorway.

_This means nothing. She could still turn on us. _

Caesar turned to his son. _Only time will tell, my son. But know that I would not bring her here if I had any doubt of her sincerity. _

Blue Eyes sighed before nodding. _I just worry… for our family. I nearly lost them once. I will not allow that to happen again. _

_And you won't. _Caesar placed a hand on his son's shoulder. _You and I will protect them. No harm shall come to them, I promise._

* * *

It shocked the apes that lived there, even stoic Caesar, to see the Chinese woman live with them walking in only kindness and friendship. Many of them looked for days for signs of her treachery, stubbornly making themselves believe that she was like the others but… the signs they looked for never appeared. Yes, she was rightfully afraid of the more imposing apes but only ever greeted them warmly and continually thanked them for their kindness, even going so far as to claim that many of them were kinder than the humans she had met.

Even Blue Eyes was beginning to rethink his prejudice towards the human race.

Malcolm in particular had taken to Mei and stayed by her side as often as he could. When Mei was able to at least limp on her own, she volunteered to help Malcolm and Blue Eyes scavenge some food. Blue Eyes complied, albeit guardedly.

Malcolm held onto her hand, eyes aglow, as he would excitedly point to some features before frantically signing explanations and questions. Mei would in turn chuckle and patiently answer him and comment on what she was shown. She also taught him about the plants they encountered, which ones were poisonous and which ones were helpful and edible.

Blue Eyes eventually rolled his eyes and signed for his brother to be useful and gather some fruit on top of a large tree. Malcolm smiled and immediately obeyed.

Mei laughed lightly. _Quite the adventurous one, isn't he?_

_It will get him into trouble one day, _Blue Eyes gruffly replied.

Mei's smile faltered. She had heard about how humans had betrayed them and how before they became intelligent, they were mere lab experiments. He was right to be cautious. Still… she had to find a way to show him that she wasn't like the others.

Mei's attention was diverted as she heard the sickening crack of a tree branch. In horror, she watched as little Malcolm began to fall. Mei immediately zoomed forward, arms outstretched. She caught the tiny chimp but the impact caused her to stumble backwards. Her head crashed against a trunk and she slowly slumped downwards, unconscious.

Malcolm's eyes filled with tears. "Mei… Mei!" he desperately shook her arms before Blue Eyes pulled him away, still shocked by the incident.

"We need to… take her... to father and mother," Blue Eyes gently urged. "She will… be okay."

* * *

Caesar's brow furrowed as he walked forward and observed the unconscious woman being carried by his eldest son.

Meanwhile, Malcolm flung himself into his mother's arms. "She… get… hurt… because of… me."

Cornelia softly shh'd her son as she stroked his head soothingly. "She will… be okay."

While Cornelia was comforting the tiny ape, Caesar turned to Blue Eyes. "What… happened?"

_Malcolm fell out of a tree and Mei tried to catch him… She hit her head hard. _

Caesar frowned. She risked her life… to save his son? He gently ran a hand down her the back of her head. He found that her jet black hair was slick with blood and his frown deepened. _She needs rest. Take her inside. _

Blue Eyes complied though inwardly he was still in shock. She had gotten hurt trying to save his little brother.

Perhaps… Perhaps his father was right in rescuing her that day in the woods.

* * *

Mei groaned as she slowly awakened, brow furrowed in pain. What… What happened? She painfully opened her eyes and observed that she was back at the ape village. Her button up shirt was wrapped around her head leaving her with a dirty tank top to cover her slim upper body.

She groaned, holding her head as she attempted to sit up, before gasping. "Malcolm." She gazed around wildly, the action making her wince. "Where is-?"

"He is… okay," a familiar gentle voice soothed.

Mei seemed to relax, allowing Blue Eyes to push her back down. "Oh, thank God," she breathed. "I don't know what I would if he was harmed…" She paused before turning to Blue Eyes and smiling wryly. "Did you at least get the berries?"

Blue Eyes gazed down at the woman in shock before his shoulders shook in laughter. Even when she was in pain, she still had the heart to joke. He shook his head before signing. _The berries were the least of my worries. _He paused before hesitantly reaching out a hand and placing it on Mei's cheek. Mei gazed up at Blue Eyes, surprised at the show of trust, before she saw the soft gratitude in his gaze.

He was thanking her.

Mei slowly smiled before placing a hand over his own. "You're welcome."

Later, when Malcolm found out that Mei was alive and well, nothing could keep him away. Mei tried to disguise her grimace as the young ape jumped on her, wrapping his arms around her neck as tight as he could muster.

"Mei! Mei!" he kept shouting.

Despite the pain that she still felt, Mei returned the embrace just as strongly. "Malcolm, I'm so glad you're alright. Now you need to be careful from now on, okay?"

"Okay," Malcolm replied as he nuzzled her neck. "I am… happy… that you are okay."

Meanwhile, Blue Eyes observed the exchange with a soft smile. Perhaps… he had been wrong.

* * *

Mei smiled softly to herself as she studied the apes gather together for another nighttime meal. Children were laughing and playing while the parents chatted amongst themselves. The large bonfire in the center of the group was their source of heat and light as, much to Mei's delight, some apes handled drum-like instruments in a steady tempo.

Blue Eyes smiled softly as he watched his little brother dance with the other children, content to watch Malcolm happy until a certain Chinese woman tugged on his arm.

Blue Eyes immediately became on guard. He knew she was planning something whenever she had that twinkle in her eyes.

"Dance with me," she grinned.

Blue Eyes shook his head adamantly, glaring at the small human female.

"Oh, Blue Eyes, it'll be fun. Dance with me."

Blue Eyes shook his head again. Mei rolled her eyes with a smile. "Alright. Suit yourself." Mei turned her head when she saw Maurice hold out a hand, his expression warm and friendly. Mei grinned and gently placed a hand inside his own.

The Chinese woman and the Bornean orangutan twirled around the bonfire before Malcolm ran over, wanting to join in the fun. Mei's shoulders shook as she laughed and took him up in her arms.

Against his will, another soft smile crossed Blue Eyes features. He had never seen his brother more happy than when he was with Mei.

He paused as he saw both Mei and Malcolm beckoning for him to join them. He sighed before he felt a nudge. His father's smile was bemused as he gestured with his eyes to the others. Blue Eyes huffed but got up all the same.

Malcolm laughed and clapped his hands as Blue Eyes awkwardly followed Mei's instructions.

"You know," Mei began with a teasing grin. "You aren't as bad as you claim to be."

Blue Eyes glared down at her but couldn't help but smile as she laughed again, a light, heart-warming sound.

* * *

"Blue Eyes?" Mei asked softly. Blue Eyes paused from his fishing as he met her gaze, silently telling her that he was listening. "The scars on your shoulder. How did you get them?"

Blue Eyes' expression took on a more melancholy nature as he signed, _Father and I were on a hunt. I did not listen to his orders and a bear almost killed me. _He sighed. _But, I do not mind them. _He smiled wryly. _Ash said that scars add strength._

"Ash?"

Mei's eyes creased in concern as Blue Eyes' face darkened. _Rocket's son. He was killed by Koba when he stood up for a human and my father's wishes._

"Well, he sounds like a good friend to have," Mei smiled gently as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. A companionable silence passed between them before she said, "You know, I see you as my friend. I know I am not of your kind but your family has been kind to me. If I can find no other way to repay you, at least I can give you my friendship and loyalty."

Blue Eyes' eyes filled with emotion as he turned back to the human female, surprised when he found only sincerity in her gaze.

"Why is… Mei… not like… other humans?"

"It could be that I'm smarter and far more charming." When Blue Eyes rolled his eyes, Mei chuckled. "Or it could be that I know the importance of love." Her expression softened. "Too many people have died because of hate and fear. The only remedy is to love… like the way I love you and your family... because, contrary to popular belief, love does conquer all."

It was then that any sorts of prejudices in Blue Eyes mind left him. Mei was a good human. She protected the earth, helped his people, and was kind, never once using force against them.

She even went so far as to love them.

Yes, he finally decided. She wasn't like the others.

"Mei can… stay with… me," Blue Eyes smiled softly before he did something unexpected. He placed his forehead against Mei's own. "Friend can… stay with... us."

Mei smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck in an embrace. "I would like that very much." She chuckled. "Besides, your brother would kill me if I ever left."

Blue Eyes soon caught her contagious laughter as they stood there in the forest, alone. And, in that moment, there were no distinctions between savage animal and human.

They were simply two friends who dared to stand against the hate and see that they weren't like the others.

**A/N: Let me tell you, after I walked out of the theater and saw Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, I was inspired. I know the movie probably looks really cheesy but trust me when I say it is one of the best movies you will ever watch. It is a touching and action-packed film that I hope y'all see. **

**Anywho, this one-shot was surprisingly hard to write so hopefully I didn't butcher the characters and that everyone was IC. Please review to let me know how I did! **

"**A gentle answer deflects anger, but harsh words make tempers flare" Proverbs 15:1**

**May God bless you and your day, my lovely readers!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm **


End file.
